Telecommunications enclosures or cable enclosures are typically used to splice copper cables or fiber optic cables. The enclosures provide interior space for depositing splice organizers and other devices therein in a sealed manner. The enclosures also define cable ports for receiving cables of various types, such as a main cable and drop cables. The enclosures employ various sealing elements to environmentally seal the cable ports when engaging the cables. The sealing performance gradually deteriorates as the enclosures and the sealing elements deform due to constant stress over an extended period of time.